Superconducting quantum interference devices (SQUIDs) are commonly used for magnetic current imaging of semiconductor devices. In order to achieve high sensitivity current tracing of a semiconductor device under test (DUT), both the SQUID and the DUT are cooled to cryogenic temperatures. Such low temperatures can be outside of the nominal operating temperature of the DUT which can impact device performance. SQUIDs can also utilize a looped inductor design that can cause unintentional capacitive coupling in the inductor windings.